Happy Birthday Milly!
by Shnee
Summary: Amy helps Sirius unpack in his new apartment ::wiggles eyebrows:: smut people, back off unless insanely horny!


**Happy Birthday! **

Finally! I may not be finished school but for the summer holidays I would actually feel my age. James grinned at me as we stepped off the train, and I could tell he was becoming rather emotional; it was the last time he would ride the Hogwarts Express, and it had ended. I nudged his shoulder and smiled encouragingly as we passed through the barrier.

"At least now I can get my own flat," he confessed. "I'd love to have my own space, my own mess."

"Maybe not your own mess," I sniggered. After Sirius staying with us since the previous summer, he had insisted on buying his own flat. He said it wasn't right for him to stay full time at our house and would feel better moving out. I had nothing against this, until James decided to move in with him. Honestly, since our very first adventure in the prefect's bathroom, Sirius and I couldn't get enough of each other.

"Ah there you are dears!" mum cooed over James and I, just as Sirius came up behind me and grinned at my mum.

"Mrs Potter," he nodded at her, winking.

"Sirius, good year?" she smiled.

"Glorious," Sirius glance at me and smiled.

"Right mum can you take my trunk home?" I asked her, handing over my trunk. "I'm going to Sirius' flat for a bit."

Mum eyed me, knowing exactly what I was going for. "Amy-"

"I'm going to help him unpack, after all the place is still a mess," I told her sternly, hoping she wouldn't bring things up in front of James, after all; James was under the impression that Liam was the only person I'd ever been with.

"Hmm," mum eyed Sirius, who smiled pathetically. "Right well don't be too late, and make sure you keep in touch."

"Thanks mum! "I grinned and gave her a quick hug before I grabbed Sirius' hand and hauled him out of the station, not looking back.

Xx.!

"I think you're feistier than usual this evening," Sirius commented as I threw my coat and scarf onto the couch and had my arms wrapped around his neck within seconds.

"You try going a month without only pecks on the lips," I panted against his neck.

He chuckled, making my lips shiver against his neck as his vocal chords vibrated up his throat. In one movement he had his robe off and was hiking my legs up and around his waist. "I like this new feisty you," he told me, kissing my nose and making me whine. "I think I'll leave you whining for more than a month after this."

I glared, but was refused any more comment as he closed the distance between us and I no longer wanted any interruptions.

He manoeuvred himself onto the couch and lay me down beneath him, as he slowly untied my robes and slipped them over my head, leaving just my casual clothes. I sighed as he slipped my shoes and socks off in one go and kicked his own off as well. I giggled pathetically as he pulled my top over my head, only leaving my lips for a second before returning once more. Deciding things weren't very fair, I slipped his shirt over his head and was about to rip his trousers off before his lips traced trails off kisses down my throat, and my breath caught in my chest as he reached the beginning of the mountains. Sighing in frustration, I ripped my bra off and threw it in a random direction, never wanting to see it again.

I let my head fall back as his lips nipped and licked a spiral around my nipple, and I couldn't hide a moan in my throat as he finally satisfied me by taking my nipple between his lips and licking gently. I gasped as he moved to my left breast; thanking God he had his own apartment. My hand clutched at the top of the couch, and my legs clung to the arms of the couch in a desperate attempt to get my legs as wide as possible.

Sirius chuckled between my breasts when he noticed what I was doing, and only took me seriously when he saw me bucking my hips subconsciously, a fiery need building to a dangerous height within me. I whined as he took my right breast in his hand and rubbed, massaging the muscles all over me into pleasure beyond belief. I moan out my throat and snatched his lips with mine, as my hands traced his belt buckle and kicked his jeans and boxers off. Feeling at an unbalance, Sirius did the same to me, leaving me in only my panties. Sirius slid down my body and began kissing and licking from my toes upwards, giving me goose bumps as he reached my knees and eventually my thighs.

"Do it…" I mumbled pathetically, wanting to curse Sirius into oblivion for taking so damn long.

He kissed around the lining of my panties, grinning up at my flushed face, before slipping the panties down by my knees, my shins, until eventually I was naked in front of him. I slipped my legs around his waste and ignored his chuckling over my dampness.

"Will you hurry up??!" I huffed, sitting up roughly and catching his lips in mine once again.

He smiled against my lips at my outburst and I felt his hands graze my waist and my hips, until he was slowly lowering me onto his arousal. He clutched my thighs as he began to move, gently, slowly, and deeply, while nuzzling my breasts as I let my head fall. Gradually, so unnoticeably it was like we were always going at that speed, he picked up the rhythm, thrusting and twisting within me until I was sweating all the oceans in the world. I dropped my head against his, panting and feeling my desire almost satisfied. My claw-like fingers clutched at the couch fabric in a desperate attempt to find some grip, to push more, to get more, to feel more.

As he reached into the unknown and went deeper than ever before, I felt my throat close up at the same time as a scream surfaced in the hot sticky air. I wasn't getting enough air in as I experienced this euphoria; I was at the top, beyond the clouds, beyond anything and everything, feeling everything.

It took only a couple more seconds until Sirius fell with me, as we both leaned on each other, not daring to move. I hid my mouth against his sweaty throat, hiding my sighs and gasps and spasms, closing my eyes and smiling slightly as I thanked everything for letting me feel him next to me once more.

"Welcome home," he murmured against my shoulder, planting a fresh kiss on my smouldering body.

"We're not done yet," I panted, smiling mischievously through my damp hair and feeling a sense of pride as I saw Sirius' shocked and tired expression. "It's not a home until you've shagged in every room. We've done the living room. Now the kitchen."

I leapt off the couch, not caring I was not naked and sweaty for the empty room to see, and hauled Sirius into the kitchen, climbing onto the kitchen table and patting the space next to me. He grinned.

I opened my legs wide as I sat and looked at him innocently, watching him approach and within only a few steps, he was ready. Standing in front of me, Sirius slipped his arms around me as I wrapped my legs around him, slipping onto him and falling onto my back on the table, enjoying the cold sensation of the table in contrast to our sweaty bodies.

With every thrust I felt myself erupt more and more, beyond my being I felt spasms and twists and turns, as I pulled him down to meet me. He thrust and shove into me, shifting my whole position until I was nearly off the table, but that just made me feel all the more adventurous.

I felt euphoria, I felt within myself, I felt freedom.

"How do you feel about foreplay?" he asked me mischievously as he approached the bedroom.

"Overrated, but I'm feeling selfish," I told him roughly, pulling him down onto the bed and opening my legs once more, feeling a tiredness sweep over me but ignoring it; tiredness was no friend of mine.

He held my thighs in his hands as he ducked and slipped his tongue within me, swirling and poking within me until I felt my legs tremble with want. Screw the world; I needed my euphoria. I wrapped my legs around his neck and bucked my legs, feeling myself clench around his tongue. "Do it!" I gasped, as he let my thighs go and dove within me, throwing himself down onto me to get the better grip and feel me writhe beneath him.

"Hurry!" I gasped, almost there as we stumbled into the bathroom and switched the shower on.

As the hot water plummeted downwards and washed away our sweat and tiredness, he hiked me into his hips and pressed me against the tiled wall, still ready and waiting, never ending. The water cascaded down and down, washing away every gasp, every scream, but leaving the spasms and pleasures untouched. I felt it. I felt him within me as once more he brought me over the edge. He slid down the wall, bringing me with him as we fell onto the floor, never leaving our position as he thrust and pushed into me, more and more. I felt the water scorch my skin to boiling point, as I erupted, I felt him pull out as he too fell downward.

He sat on the armchair with a towel wrapped around his middle. I sauntered over to him, letting my towel slip once or twice before I collapsed onto him and sighed against his shoulder. "Now," I told him. "Now it's a home."

**A/N-Thanks for reading everyone! This fic was for my dearest Milly! Happy Birthday! Even if it is a bit late lol If you enjoyed, Review! XxX.!**


End file.
